


Love In Unexpected Places

by attackontash



Category: Chanhun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, M/M, just some chanhun feels for you all, this is a slow build so will eventually progress into a relationship, this will be hella fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackontash/pseuds/attackontash
Summary: After the death of his Grandma, Sehun finds himself at her funeral contemplating the meaning of his own life but one little bright spark in his sad story made him re-think everything he's ever known. When an old friend of his Grandma's brings her attractive grandson, Chanyeol, to the funeral, Sehun finds himself stuck in an endless cycle of laughter, random late night dates, shared secrets and unexpected love..





	1. Goodbye Grandma, Hello You.

'I'm so sorry for your loss Sehun-ah.'

One more pat on the shoulder along with an awkward sorry and I was going to lose it. Sorry isn't going to bring back my grandma. The one woman in my life who truly understood me and gave the best advice around. I had known for a while it was time for her to leave me. She had gotten sick about a year ago and the doctors said there wasn't much they could do for her. Over the past few months her health had slowly been deteriorating and on Friday last week she was gone. She had died in her sleep peacefully and her nurse found her the next morning.

My mother was already in her seat, my father consoling her as she prepared for the ceremony to start in a moment. The priest made his way to the altar and everyone took their seats quietly, awaiting him to speak. Close family and friends made wonderful speeches and told funny stories remembering her in the way she would have wanted. She truly was a source of light in this sad little town and our boring lives. That's the thing about my grandma, Everybody loved her. My grampa used to say she could charm the pants off satan if she tried.

The ceremony came to an end and everbody made their way outside as the coffin was brought out so we could say a few last words and put her to rest. I stood down the side next to my parents and a few of my cousins and watched as she was carefully lowered into what would be her final resting place. A few people put some dirt into the grave as they said a few words. I looked around at the sea of black tie covered bodies and crying faces and bit down on my lip to choke back my own tears again.

As much as I wanted to sob, I just couldn't do it in front of everyone. I knew that I would have my own moment later when no one else was around and that gave me some slight relief. Everyone started to leave to make their way to my house where my mother was hosting the wake she had been stressing about for the past 3 days. I was about to walk out when I felt a small tap on my shoulder followed my a soft voice.

'How are you holding up, Sehun? Oh it was such a beautiful ceremony just what she would have wanted.'

I turned around and found my Grandmas best friend standing there with a soft smile on her features. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I'd known this woman all my life and she was always so sweet to me. She lived across the street from Grandma when they were younger and they'd been friends ever since. 'Sohee. It's nice to see you again.. I'm sure she's smiling at us right now. Thanking us for sending her off well.' I said softly and nodded a little as I adjust my tie which was starting to feel a little tight on me.

'Or she's scolding us for not doing something right.' Sohee laughed a little bit at her own comment. 'Always was a bit of a perfectionist wasn't she?'

'That she was.' I said quietly as I glanced up at the hot sun beating down on us. Not exactly great weather for wearing black.

'There's someone i'd like you to meet!' She beamed at me and stepped a side a little, dragging someone along so they were standing by her side. 'Sehun, This is my grandson Chanyeol.'

Standing next to Sohee was a very tall boy with a mop of messy brown hair and a soft frown on his strong features. He looked to be having about as much fun as I was. In fact he looked like he would rather be anywhere else but here. I took a moment to study his expression before opening my mouth to actually say something before I was scolded for being so impolite.

'Annyeong.' I smiled softly as I did my formal bow to the boy in front of me, who's soft frown turned into a slight smile as he looked at me with wide eyes. 'I'm Sehun. It's nice to meet you, Chanyeol.'

'It's nice to meet you too, Sehun.' Chanyeol said softly as he too did a formal bow and looked at me. Woah. Where did that deep voice come from? It definitely did not match the rest of his features.

'Oh look there's Mrs Jung! I'm going to go say hello. You boys stay out of trouble!' Sohee laughed as she walked off towards the lady in question to talk to her, leaving me here with only Chanyeol.

'How about we take a walk hm? You look like you could use an escape.' Chanyeol said as he gestured towards the gates of the church and I nodded slowly at him.

We both began to walk around the cemetery grounds quietly for a moment taking in all of the sights around us in silence before Chanyeol finally opened his mouth to speak to me.

'I'd ask how you're coping but that would be pretty stupid wouldn't it?' Chanyeol laughed a little bit as he moved some of his hair from his face and looked at me.

'I just wish people would stop apologising to me like it's their fault you know? Sorry isn't going to make it okay or bring her back.' I suddenly said out loud without thinking about it. Here I was complaining to a stranger about my feelings. 'Sorry.. It just gets a little too much. There's a huge part of me missing and I'm not entirely sure how to deal with it.'

'It's okay. Everyone finds ways to cope with their grief. You might feel empty for a while but sooner or later you'll come to terms with the fact she wont be in pain anymore. She'll be a lot better where she is now.'

'You sound like your speaking from experience with that. Do you give that speech to everyone?'

'No. You're the first person i've said that too actually.. And I am speaking from experience. I lost someone close to me too. It tore me apart until I learned to cope with the loss.' Chanyeol said, keeping his full focus on me. 'How about we talk about something else? Take your mind off it. Why don't you tell me about you?'

'You wanna know about me? Ha. There isn't much to know. i'm 22 and I know i'll never amount to anything. I'll be stuck in my shitty office job with the minimum pay for the rest of my life. I guess i'm okay with that. I can accept that.'

'And here my grandma made you sound like a really interesting guy.'

'She did? What did she say about me?'

'Lots. Like how you love to paint and baking is a secret hobby that you'll never admit too. When you were younger you wanted to be the next famous rap star but you always trip up on your words.'

'Oh. She told you a lot and i'm surprised you remember all of it..' I said quietly and looked up at Chanyeol who was just smiling at me.

'She thought we'd make good friends. She's been waiting to introduce us for a while.'

'Oh I see.. Well uh we should get going my parents are probably waiting to take my home to my house for the wake. Are you going?' I asked as we both began walking back to where my parents and Chanyeol's grandma were chatting away carelessly.

'Yeah. My grandma is dragging me along. I suppose we can keep each other company for the rest of the afternoon.'

I simply nodded at his suggestion of company and walked over towards my parents who offered me a smile and asked me if I were ready to leave yet. 'Ready to go Sehunnie?' My mother asked as she looked at me. 'You two looked like you had an interesting chat.' 

'Yeah you could say that.' I grumbled a little and looked over at Chanyeol who was talking to his Grandma quietly. 

I told my parents that I was ready to leave and so we began saying goodbyes. Once we had said goodbyes and gathered our things up we piled into the car and headed back to what would be the longest, most uncomfortable afternoon of my life.


	2. Falling Asleep On A Cute Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun accidentally falls asleep on Chanyeol who doesn't even mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try writing something a little bit different for one of my favourite otps: EXO's Chanhun. Kpop has been taking over my life for months so naturally I felt it was time to sit down and write a little something! So please enioy this fluffy feels fest.

As soon as I got home, I took of my suit jacket and tie leaving me in only my dress trousers and shirt which were both a little tight fitting. I wasn't extremely muscled but I had just the right amount that occasionally my shirt buttons look like they're about to pop off and hit someone in the eye any second. I'm not sure if I would laugh or die of embarassment if that were ever to happen. People were already piling into my house and chatting mindlessly with each other mostly catching up on each others lifes and discussing the events of today. I told my mother that I would say hello to everyone for a quick moment and then I would like to be excused to my room to be by myself for a little. I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by everything and knew that I needed some time to myself to collect my thoughts and process them properly. 

After I had endured some painfully boring conversations and awkward hello's I made a quick retreat for my room and flopped down onto my bed, getting comfortable. I popped in my headphones and clicked on a playlist that I made a while ago filled with songs to just chill out to and closed over my eyes. I sat on the comfort of my own bed letting the music consume my thoughts before a loud knocking on my door startled me and I let out a groan before getting up to answer it. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone but I knew my mother would kill me if I were to be rude to who ever was outside my door. I opened it slowly and let out a soft sigh of relief when I saw who was standing outside of my door: Chanyeol. 

'Sehun-ah.. Uh.. Your Mom said you were in here and that it would be okay to come up..' Chanyeol said a little nervously as he reached up a long arm to scratch at the back of his head sheepishly.

'You can come in..' I said softly as I moved over a little to let the taller boy step into my room. He did just that and continued to stand awkwardly staring at me, waiting for me to say something. 'You can also sit down.' 

'Okay.' Chanyeol nodded slowly as he took a seat on the edge of my bed and looked over at me once more. 

I sat myself down onto my bed again in the same position as earlier, back against the wall, long legs stretched out far enough they were almost pressed against Chanyeol's back/butt. I didn't really know what to say so instead I just patted the space next to me on my bed for him to come sit in the silence with me for a moment before we started up a conversation. He continued to look nervous as he shuffled up the bed and sat himself in the same position as me before turning to face me with a soft smile. 

'I guess you came in here for some peace and quite hm? It is a little crazy down there..' He said as he continued to look at me with his warm chocolate orbs. 'My grandma kept trying to introduce me to people i've never met before. Decided I could use an escape and that's when your mother practically cornered me and sent me up here to you.' 

I nodded a little bit as Chanyeol spoke to me and told me that my mother sent him up to see me. 'I told my mother not to worry about me but I know she can't help it.' 

'Why should she be worried? are you okay?' 

'Yeah. I'm fine. She shouldn't be worried but you know how mothers are.' 

'Actually, I don't..' 

'Oh? I'm sorry.' I feel like I had just stepped into something I shouldn't have and I felt like I was about to regret this moment. Had I just unintentionally upset Chanyeol? 

'No don't be. Just my mother is too busy with work I barely see her and when I do she's always tired from working. I spend more time with my Grandma honestly that's why i'm here today.' Chanyeol said softly with a smile that screamed of forcedness like he was trying his hardest to be happy for everyone else when he really didn't have to be. 

'Sure it's not just because my mother and your grandma are crazy and think we should be friends?' I laughed softly for the first time the entire day, surprising even myself. Even on a day like today this boy had me laughing and that I was grateful for. 

'Well, We don't have to be friends if you don't want to be? We could just pretend that we are for the sake of the crazy ladies who tried to set this up' Chanyeol laughed back, his laugh much softer compared to the deep tone of his normal voice. It was soothing if anything. 

\--

I let out a soft yawn as I sat myself up a little and took a good look at my surroundings. My room. Thank god. I hadn't fallen asleep anywhere weird. I froze for a moment when I felt a hand dragging it's fingers carefully through my hair and I turned to see Chanyeol who looked like he had fallen asleep too, playing with my hair. 

'Sehun-ah you're awake. Did you sleep okay? I didn't want to wake you when you dozed off earlier.. Sorry..' 

'I-I fell asleep on y-you?' I stuttered out a little bit as Chanyeol asked me how I slept. I was about to say something else when someone knocking and walking into my room stopped me. Chanyeol's grandma and my mother. Oh no. 

'It's time for Chanyeol to go now his grandma is leavin-' My mother got out before she stopped mid sentence and took a moment to stare at Chanyeol's hand which was still playing with my hair as I sat there, half asleep looking back at her. 'Sehun hasn't let anyone touch his hair since he was 6...' 

Chanyeol coughed a little and got up from my bed, removing his hand from my hair. He looked a little sad if you will about having to leave. He looked like he really didn't want to go. 'Thank you for the peaceful afternoon, Sehun-ah. We should do this again sometime?' 

I simply nodded a litle as Chanyeol spoke and sat myself over onto the edge of my bed and let a smile creep its way onto my face. 'I'd really like that..'   
Chanyeol's Grandma smiled softly at me as she said a quick goodbye and headed downstairs to leave my house. My mother came into my room and sat herself down beside me and smiled a little bit. 

'Well? How did you like Chanyeol? He's such a sweet boy isn't he?' She grinned triumphantly. I really wanted to tease her and tell her I hated him but I just couldn't. She was right. He is a sweet boy and I would like to hang out with him again, get to know him better. 'I mean you must like him if you let him play with your hair..' 

'I fell asleep on him..' I mumbled and looked at her with my still slightly tired eyes. 'And when I woke up.. He was right there.. Playing with my hair.. And uh it was nice.. it felt nice..' 

'Well did he at least give you his number? I think he could be good for you, Sehun. Maybe this is what you need right now.' 

'No I didn't and what I need right now is to just be alone so can you please leave?' I said as nicely as I possibly could without hurting her feelings. I really did just want to be alone to collect my thoughts and think about the afternoon. 

Before falling asleep on him, Chanyeol and I had spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and laughing with each other about things and truth be told, it's the most comfortable i've felt around another person in a very long time. It was strange to me. He didn't ask too many questions and he didn't pry into my business too much if I began to tell him something which I was thankful for. I really should have at least asked for his number. I picked up my phone again and looked at the text from an unknown number I had which read: 

'Sehun, it's Chanyeol. My grandma asked your mom for your number. Would you like to go for bubble tea with my sometime this week?' 

Well, I guess I won't have to ask for his number after all...


	3. Stories & Bubble Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun & Chanyeol go on a bubble tea date.

It wasn't particularly cold outside but it wasn't overly warm either. But the longer I walked the more I could start to feel the temprature in the air dropping. Fall was over and it was now coming into the winter. I had topped off my leather jacket and sweater combo with a beanie to hide my messy hair and to stop the growing cold affecting my head. 

It had been two days since I texted Chanyeol back and accepted his offer of a bubble tea meeting so here I am now on my way to meet him. To say that i'm nervous would be an understatement. What if he decides he doesn't like me once he gets to know me in a different setting? I had to shake out all negative thoughts and think positive. When I told my mother where I was going she practically squealed in my ear and demanded that I tell her how it goes when I get home later. 

I was slowly approaching the bubble tea shop Chanyeol said to meet him at and I could feel my nerves start to get themselves worked up again. I sucked in a deep breathe as I looked a head of me and saw Chanyeol standing there, huge dorky smile on his face. He looked a lot different not dressed up in a fancy ass suit. Today he had on an oversized hoodie with some jeans which hugged his long legs well and a snapback which made his already big ears look bigger. It was cute. He was cute. And I swear I could feel myself blushing as I approached him and stopped in front of him. I could just blame my now slightly red cheeks on the cold. Nice excuse, Sehun. 

'Sehun-ah! i'm glad you could make it! Do you want to go inside now before we both freeze to death?' Chanyeol asked as he hovered around from foot to foot, smiling widely at me as he awaited my answer. 

'Yeah sure lets go inside.' I nodded slowly and offered him a smile. Chanyeol held open the door for me like a gentleman and I gave him a soft thank you as I stepped inside the shop. As soon as I walked in I was met with the warm smell of tea and milk. It was quite soothing. 

Chanyeol and I both walked up to the counter and the taller male took a moment to scan the menu deciding on which flavour he wanted. It took him a moment but he told the lady behind the counter which one he wanted before turning to face me with a soft smile again. 

'Which flavour would you like?' 

'Chocolate please.' I say softly as I offer the woman a smile. I come in here so often it's a wonder she doesn't know which flavour I want without asking me. I took out my wallet to pay for my tea but a big, warm hand reached out to stop me and smiled that same dorky grin. 

'I've got this. after all, I am the one who asked you to come today.' Chanyeol said softly as he handed over the money for both of our teas. 'My treat.' 

'You really didn't have to do that but thank you..' 

'You're welcome.' 

\--

A little later and our tea's were finally done. Chanyeol picked both of them up and handed mine to me carefully as we both made our way over to a table by the window, my favourite place to sit. I sat down and took a sip of my tea letting out a soft hum of satisfaction as the warm chocolatey flavour hit my taste buds instantly. It had been a while since I had one of these so today I am most thankful for this. Chanyeol took a sip of his own tea and smiled softly as he set it down and averted his gaze to my direction, focusing completely on me. 

'Do you ever sometimes just people watch? 

Wondering what other peoples lives must be like?' 

'Yeah.. Sometimes..' I nodded a little in response to his random but sort of deep question. 

'My friend Baekhyun and I used to play a game where we would point out random people and make up stories for them. Like you see that woman over there in the red coat rushing around?' He asked as he pointed at her in a not so obvious way. 'She's late for a meeting and is worried if she doesn't arrive on time she'll be fired.' 

I let out a soft laugh as I looked at the woman walking as quickly as she could, coffee and folder in hand. She really did look like she was running late for something important. 'Okay. My turn. That man over there in the fancy hat.. He owns a big company and his woman falling all over him like the woman over there who is eyeing him up carefully.' 

Chanyeol laughed softly as he nodded in the direction of the people I had pointed out. I never knew how much fun his silly little game would turn out to be. We played for a little while longer until Chanyeol decided that this would be his last turn. 

'The boy sitting in front of me. He's dressed really casually. Looks like he might be on a date with someone. He also looks nervous and has a slight blush on his cheeks. His eyes look as warm as the tea sitting on the table in front of him. He's handsome and I don't think he realizes that he is.' Chanyeol said softly as he kept his gaze on me the entire time he spoke. I was a little speechless, I couldn't believe he had just did that. 

'The boy in front of me. He looks warm and cosy in his oversized sweater. His ears remind me of yoda or some sort of elf. I like it. it suits him. He has a contagious smile. He looks like the type to never stop grinning. Always so happy. He looks nervous too but not as nervous as the other boy. It looks like he's on a date too. A casual tea date with someone he enjoys spending time with.' 

I watched as Chanyeol's cheeks started to heat up and the tips of his ears began to redden a little as I finished my sort of analysis of him. He looked cute. Dorky and cute. He let out a soft, breathy laugh and his eyes crinkled into the most beautiful little cresent smiles. Stop it Sehun. You didn't come here to check him out you came here to initiate some sort of friendship. Yeah that's it. Friendship. 

Chanyeol and I sat and talked for hours about our music tastes and our favourite movies and our favourite things to eat. We had a lot in common we discovered the more we talked and shared our interests. I found out that Chanyeol works as a song writer/producer for a record label in town as well as going to college and that music really is his passion. He does a little bit of everything from piano to singing to guitar. I told him about my rap dreams and about my work and I told him a little bit about my grandma and my family. It was kind of refreshing to actually be able to just easily open up to someone and have them listen to me as I spoke about my passions and about myself. I looked outside of the window and realized the sun had gone down now and it was starting to get dark. We should probably leave soon as the shop was due to close. As if reading my mind, Chanyeol smiled and began to talk again. 

'Shall we go? It's getting kind of late and this place will close soon.' 

'Yeah we should get going.' I nodded as I stood up and pushed in my chair, walking towards the door. I opened it up this time and held it open as Chanyeol thanked me and made his way outside of the almost empty tea shop. 'Is there anywhere else you'd like to go or?' 

'Actually I kind of need to get home.. I have work tomorrow morning.. I'm sorry..' 

'Oh no don't be it's okay! I understand. It is kind of late anyways. We should head home.' 

'Would you like me to drop you off? I drove here in my car since I don't live as close as you do.' Chanyeol smiled softly as he looked at me and reached into his pocket, twirling a set of keys around his long fingers. 'do you trust me, Sehun?'

I nodded a little and watched as he twirled his keys around. 'I think I do. Just please don't drive like an idiot.' I laughed a little bit as we began walking to where Chanyeol had parked his car. 

The drive back to my house was short and quiet. Both of us sat in a comfortable silence, a soft song playing from the radio as Chanyeol drove carefully, stopping outside of my house. I unfastened my seatbelt and turned to face Chanyeol, offering him a soft smile. 

'Thank you for the tea and for the good company. I had a really nice day.' 

'You're welcome, Sehun. We should definetly do this again sometime. I have your number so i'll text you if that's okay?' 

'Of course it's okay. I'll see you later?' 

'Yeah! Bye, Sehun.' 

'Bye, Chanyeol. Thank you again' 

I got out of the car and walked up to my frontdoor unlocking it quickly. Chanyeol waited in his car for a moment so I turned around and gave him a wave before stepping inside of my house, closing the door behind me. It only taking a moment before a huge grin spread across my face.


End file.
